


Life Has Changed

by Delphine_Le_Dauphin



Series: Welcome to the Masquerade [2]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Goro Has Tons of Issues, Mild Spoilers, Nightmares, The Phantom Thieves are Awesome Friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 00:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9632018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delphine_Le_Dauphin/pseuds/Delphine_Le_Dauphin
Summary: Even after joining the Phantom Thieves, Goro still has to deal with his lifelong insecurities and issues...Luckily, the Phantom Thieves are always there to remind him he's no longer alone...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Declaimers: I don’t own the characters or the franchise this story is based on, nor the anonymous message which inspired this work, just the idea behind it. If I owned the game, a scene like this would have been included. I don’t write for money, just for the pleasure of sharing my stories with you all. 
> 
> Cross-posted with my RP side blog: the-crow-prince.tumblr.com

_You stand tall in the city of Tokyo._  
_Observing, one might say. Bored, others might._  
_No matter. You can't seem to move, but does it really matter?_  
_Nothing bad is happening._  
_Is it? Maybe. Who knows._  
_Someone you recognize from work approaches you, seeming to have something to talk about. As soon as the person gets close enough, another you pops up between you two. It's not a shadow, not trying to expose or embarrass you, just talking to this person for you._  
_Then someone from school walks up. The same thing happens. Another Goro pops up, back facing you. It carries on conversation with them. Neither person seems to notice the other dopplegangers, nor do they notice you._  
_It doesn't stop either._  
_Fans, enemies, people you hold close, people you avoid, even Akira and the Phantom Thieves._  
_The Goros keep popping up, circling you(who?) in. Not one is facing you, and not one person can notice you in the middle._  
_Maybe you try to get a word out of your own mouth, only to be met with variations of, “That was unlike you. Are you ok?”_  
_Maybe a bit of pity, but the circle of you(them?) takes over conversation, and everyone seems to lose concern._  
_Lose concern._  
_The ring of Goro(You? Them?) seem to say different things, ranging from subtle mannerisms to wildly different ideas on the same issues._  
_But it doesn't matter, it doesn't matter._  
_Even with their backs facing you, even with them seeming to so expertly carry out conversation, they, just like you, melt in the rain._  
_The rain sprinkles down lightly._  
_It doesn't seem to hit you, but it hits your copies._  
_You can see how they seem to wear and collapse in the water. Like paper._  
_Even with the rain not hitting you, you seem to be melting with them. Not as quickly, but melting. And no one seems to mind._  
_The copies melt down to a height where anyone could just look to their eye level and see you(who?) but they keep looking down at the melting doubles(You?) who are still desperately trying to keep conversation. It doesn't do much though. They melt into a sort of paste and the people you(they?) were talking too only start to talk among themselves._  
_You're still there! But they don't want to see a thing of it._  
_Soon you are in this paste of (you? Doubles?)._  
_You(you? All of you?) flow farther away from the partially recognizable faces, falling in to a sewer._  
_It's dark, and all you can feel is the bodies of your copies (you?) flowing down with you, flowing as one but not quite fused together._  
_As you (all?) flow down the dark sewer, you(WHO?) begin to hear familiar voices again._  
_You try again to reach out, only to be met with– “Who?” “Who?” “Who?” “Who?” “Who–”_

Goro woke up with a loud gasp, sitting up on his bed immediately. He blinked several times, as if to make sure he was awake and no longer trapped in the nightmare, panting harshly and running trembling fingers through his hair, his temples and scalp matted with sweat.

“It was… just a dream…”

No, not just a dream. It was the embodiment of his worst fear brought up to eleven. A nightmarish representation of what he really felt like for a long time. People only liking him for the act he put up to appear likable and not give them an excuse for abandoning him. Being accepted as long as he wore a mask to hide the ugliest part of him. As soon as said mask fell, he was nothing…

On the bedside table, his cellphone beeped, signaling an incoming message, and the detective took it with still trembling fingers, half-expecting it to be Sae-san requesting his help for a case.

What he got, instead, was…

 **[From: Futaba]** _Found some rare Black Condor action figures online. Currently bidding for them. Wish me good luck ;)_

 **[From: Haru]** _You doing fine, Goro-kun? Mako-chan said you’ve been rather stressed lately. Take it easy, okay? :)_

 **[From: Yusuke]** _Finished reading those manga you let me borrow. You’re right, they were really good and I even got some inspiration for my latest piece. I’ll give them back as soon as I can. And sorry for the late hour, busy painting ^^”_

 **[From: Makoto]** _Onee-chan is planning to give you some free days, since lately you’ve been kinda overworking yourself for whatever reason. And before you say anything, I didn’t tell her anything, she noticed it herself. It seems like she doesn’t care, but she does. Try and act surprised when she actually tells you, okay? :)_

 **[From: Ryuji]** _Videogame night at Akira’s this Saturday. You in? ;)_

 **[From: Ann]** _Found a new sweet shop in Shinjuku. They make the best honey cakes. What do you say? ;)_

 **[From: Akira]** _I’m making curry for dinner tomorrow. New recipe, completely spice-free. There others are coming too. You coming as well? You’ve been working so hard lately, I’m sure nothing will be mad if you take a free evening once in while :) Let me know, okay? See ya soon :)_

A slow, sincere smile found his way to Goro’s face as he read each message. It was still new for him, this whole ‘actually having friends’ situation. He wasn’t complaining though. Far from it.

“Thank you guys…” he whispered in the dark of his bedroom, cradling the phone and its precious cargo almost lovingly against his chest.

He had no doubt that, even though the nightmares would be back, he now had people he could rely on. He was no longer alone...

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot was inspired by an anonymous message I got in my side blog (the-crow-prince). I liked it so much how it came out, and since it'd fit perfectly in my AU, I decided to have it published here as well. After asking for the anonymous' permission to use his idea, of course :)  
> So credits for writing the nightmare part and inspiring this fic go all to said anonymous. If you're reading it, thank you so much X3


End file.
